


NEO FUTURE

by ImagineGladions



Series: Neo Blue Breathing [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nanase!Reader, Read the first part for all the fluff and pining., Reader Insert, Tachibana!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: Nanase Ako's stuck in Iwatobi for another year. With her brother in Hidaka University and Rin in Australia, she has enough problems choosing a school she'll swim for. Then she gets a letter for a sports scholarship from Shimogami University.Tachibana Ayumu, on the other hand, is adjusting to the College life. Living by herself in Tokyo waiting for Sousuke to start school at Hidaka University, she has to figure out how relationships... actually work. Luckily, Makoto and Haru are good examples.





	NEO FUTURE

**EPISODE 1**

* * *

_ \- Iwatobi, Middle School - _

* * *

 

Ako reached down to pet the cat for the fifth time that day, her wrists already littered with shallow cuts lazily bleeding out. Behind her, the teal haired boy hesitated before taking hold of her shoulder. She knows he wanted to go with everyone else to the store for popsicles and that he’d only agreed to stay with Ako to ask her about Haru’s training. 

“That’s dangerous.” The boy, only a year older than her and specializing in Breast Stroke, warned.

Ako looked up at him a laughed. “Isn’t it a bit too late for that?” She asked before reaching out to the cat and stroking its sleek gray fur. It only stared up at her this time, curious but content.

Haru’s friend audibly gasped behind her and crouched down next to her, seemingly in awe of what she’d accomplished.

Ako blinked at him and laughed again. “You’re easily impressed.” She said, to which he answered with a pout and a muttered “I am not”. “Kirishima… Ikuya, right?” She asked and the older boy nodded. “I’m-”

“Nanase Akio. I saw your race.” He nodded back, his eyes taking on a luminous shine she recognized from whenever Haru saw a pool. “You were impressive.” He complimented.

Ako smiled, surprised. “You really think so?”

“Of course. You have great form and you’re really good at preserving your energy but still giving an optimal amount of force.” He started muttering.

Ako very briefly is reminded of Rei, the boy she’d met the other week while in the library with Asahi. He and Ikuya were both quiet but smart so whenever they did talk they made a lot of sense and she appreciated that about them. 

The cat rubbed up against them both making Ikuya almost yelp in surprise. “A-Are you going to name it?” He asked, leaning down to give the cat a tentative stroke.

“Ikuyo.” She decided. “Iku… for short.”

Ako exchanged knowing looks with Ikuya and they continued to wait in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

_ \- Iwatobi, Nanase House - _

* * *

 

The phone started ringing, a shrill noise echoing through an empty house until it reached the ears of one 3rd Year High School student lazing about in her room. 

Ako shot up out of her bed. “Ainiki.” She muttered before scrambling down the stairs and sliding through the living room towards the telephone. She picked it up with a grin. “Onii-chan. You haven’t called in days, are you having that much fun in Tokyo?” She snickered.

From their own telephone in Tokyo, Haru stood with Makoto next to him huddled around the telephone. “It’s only been one day, imouto.” Haru smiled.

“Haru was worried you weren’t eating right since he wasn’t there to cook you mackerel, Ako-chan.” Makoto teased earning the Nanase Glare from the older Nanase.

Ako pulled up a chair and sat down with her legs crossed. “The one thing I love about you moving out there is that I don’t eat mackerel every day.” Ako laughed.

Haru harrumphed softly but still loud enough for Ako to hear making her laugh. “How is he? Rin?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Makoto who was giving several hand gestures telling him to stop his line of questioning  _ now _ .

“He’s… as great as ever. After all, it’s Rin.” She stopped, remembering that this was Rin the same person who hit a wall that made him spiral out of control just a year ago. “He’s been training a lot. He said his coach has introduced him to someone named Mihail who apparently speaks decent Japanese.” She explained.

“You think they’ll scout you?” Haru asked, getting straight to the point.

Ako sifted through their mail placed in a tray next to a box labeled AKO INVITATIONS. It used to be HARU INVITATIONS but they crossed out Haru’s name and put all of Ako’s invitations there instead now that Haru’s chosen a school. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’d accept if they did.” She shrugged.

The doorbell rang and both of them went silent.

“Is that…” Haru asked.

“Yeah.” Ako swallowed. “Do you think-”

“Only one way to find out, imouto.” Haru replied. “Makoto and I have to go.” He informed.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll… I’ll text you if I got one from Hidaka.” Ako got up, pushing the chair back to its rightful place. 

“Do your best to surpass me, imouto.” Haru grinned.

“Don’t cry when you lose, ainiki.” She smiled before ending the call.

Ako stretched a little, walking leisurely down the hall to the front door. She’d been expecting to get a letter from Hidaka since Seijuuro told her they were considering her. Every school was looking to scout talent in advance and with Haru on their team, they’d want her too. At least, that’s what Haru and Sei assumed.

Pulling the door open, Ako peered out and spotted the mailman walking down the stairs of the torii. “Thanks, Kubo-san!” She waved, smiling when the older man waved back. Taking several steps to the gate, she reached the mailbox and started sorting through bills and ads before finally reaching the second to the last envelope. 

“Singapore.” She sighed, pulling the letter free from the envelope. “Thammasat is better known for their Track team, aren’t they?” She muttered to herself, making a note maybe to benchmark all the universities that invited her to apply with them on sports scholarships.

The last envelope was a school in Japan.

“Shimo...gami University?” 

The telephone rang again and Ako walked back inside, letters under her arm and pulling the paper out of the envelope from Shimogami. Picking up the phone, Ako placed it between her cheek and her shoulder. “Hello, this is Nanase-”

“Ako.” 

The younger Nanase dropped the letters, one hand clutching Shinogami’s formal offer and the other gripping the telephone in a shaky grip. “I...Ikuya?”   
  


* * *

_ \- Tokyo, Tokai University - _

* * *

 

Ayu rushed through the halls, looking at every classroom sign until her eyes caught sight of it. TA-215, the room for her Introduction to Biology class. Peering into the classroom, she groaned as she read the sign on the board.

**_NO CLASS TODAY B101._ **

“Great. Just…” She sighed.

“Huh, Ayu?” 

Spinning around, Ayu’s frown turned into a bright grin. “Mako!” She cheered. “How’s Haru?” She wiggled her eyebrows, snickering when Makoto blushed a little bit. Looks like they’ve been having a good time living together. 

“He should be at practice right now.” He checked his phone absentmindedly before turning back to his sister. “Don’t you have a class?” He asked.

“Ah, the Professor cancelled.” She shrugged. “What can you do?”

Makoto smiled sympathetically. “I’m on break, we can go get lunch together.” He smiled.

“Alright.” Ayu grinned. “You’ll tell me all about how you and Haru are settling, right?” She retorted.

Makoto nearly rolled his eyes at her. Nearly. “Only if you tell me about yourself and Sousuke.” He returned.

“You don’t need to ask me twice!”

* * *

_ \- Iwatobi High School, Swim Club - _

* * *

 

Ako pushed past the doors tiredly, walking up the steps to the pool area only to catch sight of everyone huddled around Nagisa’s cellphone. “What’s going on?” She asked before realising the obvious. “And why isn’t anyone warming up?”

“Ako-chi! Look! Look!” Nagisa rushed over to her and shoved his phone in her face, proudly displaying the picture they’d taken and sent to Makoto. “Rei’s eyes are half closed.” He smiled.

Ako giggled. “Oh Rei, act more like a distinguished upperclassman.” She teased.

“I wasn’t ready!” Rei glared at Nagisa.

“O-Ohayo, Nanase-senpai!” The first years lined up and bowed simultaneously. 

Ako blinked at them and smiled. “Ohayo. Romeo, Cheesu, Mu-chan.”

“Ako, don’t be so rude to your underclassmen. It’s Romio, Shizuru, and…” Gou scolded. “Well, I guess Mu-chan is alright for Ayumu since then you’d mix her up with Ayu.” She laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh?” She turned to their underclassmen and tilted her head. “Am I making you three uncomfortable after all? I’m sorry.” She frowned.

The three underclassmen all panicked and started saying it was alright.

“Ah!” Romio bumped his fist against his palm. “N-Nanase-senpai! 

Ako gave him a look. “Romeo, you know it’s just Ako.”

“Captain-san!” He reiterated.

“You know, you’re very bad at following instructions.” Ako joked.

Romio continued, ignoring the comment about his disobedience. “Can you watch my free again today?” He asked, the other two looking at him like he’d saved their lives.

“Did you manage to improve your turns?” She asked, shucking her jacket off to reveal the Mizuno sponsored one piece she was wearing. Since Haru was scouted, their team has been approached by some local sports wear and energy drink sellers. 

Romio shrugged. “I think I’m getting the hang of it but my nose still hurts when I turn.” He explained.

“If you move faster, there won’t be time for the pressure to hurt your nose.” She explained, gesturing for him to take his mark while she stepped onto the starting block next to him. “Has Rei been teaching you the proper form when taking your marks?” She asked.

“Hai!” Romio bent down and despite the initial wobble, his form seemed okay. 

“Cheesu, you come over too.” She gestured to the block to her left until the taller brunette stood next to her. 

Shizuru had better technique than Romeo but he was more of a jack of all trades when it came to swimming. Not having a specialty made him average at most strokes which is why Ako’s been thinking of letting him try Individual Medley until he finds his specialty.

“Do you both want to go ahead?” She asked.

Both boys shook their heads, clearly waiting for an example.

Ako breathed deeply. “Call it, Nagisa.” She muttered, snapping her goggles on.

“Oh, is Ako-chan racing them?” Chigusa piped up, having just arrived.

Rei shook his head. “She might be over-enthusiastic but she’s an inspiring leader.” He admitted, standing back to watch.

Gou smiled, picking Ako’s jacket off the ground. “Nii-chan… you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“GO!” Nagisa shouted.

Ako dove in, making sure that she jumped far enough that when she plunged into the water she didn’t sink too deep. Cutting through the blue with her strong dolphin kick, Ako made it halfway across the pool before starting to paddle. 

“S-Sugoi.” Shizuru stuttered.

Staring at Ako, Ayumu made a confused noise. “What?” She asked.

“She’s able to control her dive so well that she’s able to make it fifty meters without expending energy through her arms. Her kick is strong.” Romio explained. “And here comes the turn-”

Ako plunged down, tucking her head just enough to flip around and push against the wall with her feet, knees bent for maximum impact. By the time she surfaced to paddle she was almost halfway across the pool again.

“She did it again.” Shizumu’s eyes widened.

All three of them watched as Ako slapped her hand against the wall and surfaced. “So? Did you two get it?” She asked.

Both of them burst out with questions about diving, about the proper form, and about turns before Ako finally invited them to hop into the pool so she could show them turns.

“This must be the first time they’ve watched her swim that seriously since the opening ceremony, huh?” Chigusa pointed out. “So far, all we’ve been doing is training and then practicing when they’re gone.” She stretched, getting ready to get in the water. 

“It’s nice to see her getting along with them.” Gou added.

Rei stepped forward, placing a hand on Ayumu’s shoulder. “What’d you think?” He asked.

The dark haired girl was stunned. “It’s incredible.” She cleared her throat. “Do you… think I can do that?” She asked.

“Do you want to try?” Rei probed.

Ayumu stared down at her feet. “I think I do.”

Rei smiled. “I know how you feel.” 

* * *

_ \- Tokyo, Tokai University - _

* * *

 

Ayu sits in on Makoto’s next class after lunch. “I told you the Professor wouldn’t care.” She grinned as Makoto put his stuff into his bag.

“You can’t exactly blame me for being nervous about it.” He retorted, his phone buzzing on the table. He snatched it up, opening a new text from Nagisa.

“Is that your girlfriend, Tachibana?” The guy sitting on Makoto’s left asked. Ayu didn’t bother remembering his name.

Makoto and Ayu shared a look and laughed. “He’s a guy. My underclassman at our club in highschool.” He explained, Nagisa’s texts coming in one after the other talking about new recruits for the swim club. “Looks like Ako and the others have been working hard.” He smiled, showing the texts to Ayu.

Ayu missed Ako terribly. Makoto and Haru live together but she and her own Nanase were a year apart which means Ako’s in Iwatobi while Ayu’s in Tokyo. It’s an eight hour train away so she can only visit on weekends. “I should text her-” She pulls out her own phone just as it starts to buzz. 

**Nanase Ako Calling.**

“Speak of the devil.” She picked up the call. “Hey, I was just going to tell you-”

“Don’t come over this weekend.” Ako said seriously.

Ayu stared at her phone in confusion before bringing it back to her ear. “What?” She asked.

“Don’t come to Iwatobi.” Ako repeated. “I’m coming to you.”

* * *

_ \- Iwatobi, Samezuka Academy - _

* * *

 

“Is Ako not coming today?” Momo asked, sad that his bug buddy wasn’t around to celebrate Pyuunsuke waking up from hibernation.

“She went to Tokyo to watch the Newcomer Swimming Tournament.” Rei explained, quickly taking leadership since Ako was gone.

Romio shyly tapped Nagisa’s shoulder. “Does Nanase-senpai… have a boyfriend in Tokyo?” He asked, Shizuru and Ayumu leaning in to listen.

Nagisa blinked at them and started laughing. “Her older brother, Haru, and his boyfriend live there. So does her best friend, Ayu-chan. The one that visits sometimes.” He said.

“So that’s what it is…” Shizuru sighed.

Catching their conversation, Gou joined in and winked at them. “Of course, Ako’s boyfriend actually goes to college in Australia.” She added.

“Huh? But, Matsuoka-senpai, didn’t your brother also go to Australia for a swimming scholarship?” Ayumu piped up.

Nagisa and Gou exchanged a knowing grin. “That’s because Ako-chan is dating my brother.” She said proudly.

“Stop gossiping.” Rei interrupted, almost laughing at the shocked faces of all three newcomers. “Sorry about that, Captain Nitori.”

“You can call me Ai, Rei-kun.” Ai laughed. “Is Ako in Tokyo to support Haruka-senpai?” 

“Probably, but she said she had to go see a friend of hers too. Someone that used to be on the swim club with all of them…” Chigusa pointed out. “Someone named Kirishima Ikuya.”

Sousuke perked up. “Kirishima Ikuya?”

Everyone turned to look at him. “You know him, Sousuke-senpai?” Momo tilted his head.

“Yeah. I saw him at last year’s tournament. His swimming was incredibly graceful during the Individual Medley.” He commented.

“Individual Medley, like the one Nanase-senpai told Shizuru to try?” Romio piped up. “Where one swimmer does one lap of each stroke?” 

Sousuke nodded. “And his freestyle looks a lot like Haru’s.” 

“So it looks like Ako’s?” Momo scratched his head.

“Not necessarily, Ako’s free is different because she focuses on preserving her stamina. Her arms are weaker and shorter so she uses her legs more.” Rei explained. “Whereas Haruka-senpai has arms that are lean but strong enough to give him more power despite the shortness of his reach, his technique makes up for it too. Nonetheless, this Kirishima must have been enchanted by Haruka-senpai’s freestyle, too. So he decided to learn it.”

“Since Ako is meeting him at the tournament, they might be seeing each other, right?” Ai pointed out.

Eight hours later, Ayu opens the front door to her apartment and gapes at Ako standing there with a duffle bag over her shoulder and a letter in her hand.

“Shimogami… University.”

* * *

_ \- Iwatobi, Restaurant Ichiyama - _

* * *

 

Sousuke continued to stare at the blank sheet of paper in front of him with Rin’s name in bold strokes on the top left hand corner. It’s been so long that he’s forgotten how he ever filled a page let alone pages of messages to his best friend. He guesses he can talk about Ayu but he hasn’t seen her since the goodbye party. That was almost a month ago.

Absently, he wonders if Ako feels as lost as him. At least he can take a train to Tokyo to see Ayu. 

He texts Rin.

> _ What made you believe you and Ako could stay together even though you’re a day’s flight away from her? _

Rin replies fairly quickly.

> _ That’s a stupid question, are you okay? Having doubts about Ayu? _

Just as Sousuke was about to text back, his phone started ringing.

**Tachibana Ayumu Calling.**

He picked up right away. “Hell-”

“So, Ako’s here. In my apartment. In Tokyo. She got on a train by herself.” Ayu said, clearly freaking out. “Who let her come here by herself?” She muttered.

Sousuke chuckled. “Don’t you think seventeen is old enough to get on a train by herself?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Not if it’s Ako.” Ayu said with a sigh. “That’s not… what I’m worried about. You know she hasn’t gotten any letters from Hidaka yet and nothing from any other countries besides Singapore and I think America or Canada, one of the English speaking ones.” She said and Sousuke could imagine her making wild gestures with her hands.

“She’ll get more as the swimming season progresses. She’s only gotten more talented recently.” He reassured.

“Sou…” Ayu was silent for a few seconds. “She’s here to check out a University that scouted her. A university here in Tokyo.”

Sousuke gripped the edge of his table, glancing at his unwritten letter to Rin. “Which school?” He asked, not quite sure he should be the one finding out about this especially if Ako hasn’t told Rin or - gods forbid - Haru.

“What do you know about Shimogami University?” Ayu asked.

Sousuke swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. “I know… that Kirishima Ikuya goes there.” He answered.

“What?” Ayu stuttered. “I-I can’t believe- It actually- That. I’ll call you later, okay? I have to deal with this.”

“Sure.” Sousuke splayed his shaking hand over the blank paper on his table.

Ayu was silent again and for a few seconds they listened to each other’s breathing. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sousuke answered, the line going dead not long after. His call log closed and his text history with Rin opened up again displaying their conversation.

> **_You:_ ** _ What made you believe you and Ako could stay together even though you’re a day’s flight away from her? _
> 
> **_Rin:_ ** _ That’s a stupid question, are you okay? Having doubts about Ayu? _
> 
> _ \-- New Message-- _
> 
> **_Rin:_ ** _ I love her, Sou. I love her and I’m not letting her go. Not without a fight. _

 

* * *

_ \- Tokyo, Kanto Intercollegiate Newcomer Swimming Tournament - _

* * *

 

Ako finds Ikuya waiting for her at the gate next to a brunette with glasses and wonders idly how Haru and Asahi didn’t spot him going in. She quickly sent Haru a text that she arrived safely and walked up to the teal haired teen. The brunette notices her first, his face twisting into surprise with an edge of caution. Seeing his friend’s face changing, Ikuya turned and smiled when burnt orange eyes met sea blue.

“Ako.” He reached a hand out to her. “It’s been a while.”

Ako stared at his hand then used it to pull him into a hug. “It’s been too long. Last I saw you it was at the airport and we were the same height.” She huffed into his white and pale periwinkle jacket. “Who’s this?” She asked as she pulled away, nodding towards the brunette.

“Oh.” Ikuya cleared his throat, stepping aside so Ako could get a good look at his friend. “This is Hiyori.” He said nonchalantly.

“That’s too succinct, Ikuya.” Hiyori laughed, holding out a hand to Ako. “I’m Tono Hiyori, I’ve heard a lot of good things from Ikuya.” He said politely but for some reason his good natured personality seemed fake to Ako.

The younger Nanase raised a brow at him and then shook his hand carefully. “All good things, I hope.” She stared him down with the Nanase Stare.

Hiyori returned that stare in kind, clearly trying to figure out what Ako’s intentions were. “So far.”

Ako’s eyes widened in understanding and she smiled, legitimately this time. “Understood.” She looked over at Ikuya then back at Hiyori before smirking. “We’ll be great friends, Hiyorin~” She declared.

“H-Hiyo… rin?” Hiyori stared at her incredulously.

“Ah, it’s too late to escape. She’s adopted you now.” Ikuya said with a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hiyori asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“Well, come on, Hiyorin! Tell me all about Shimogami! Tell me why I should go there!” Ako cheered, clinging to Hiyori’s arm and dragging him into the stadium with Ikuya following close behind them.

Ikuya laughed silently to himself, it feels strangely good to have Ako around again. “Maybe if I…” He muttered to himself, thinking of Makoto, of Haru, of  _ Asahi _ . He shakes his head and walks a little faster. He can’t let it happen again. They’re toxic to him. He’s already indulging himself because Shimogami wants Ako. He’s long purged himself of his past. The only thing he’ll retain is Ako.

“Ikuya.” Hiyori calls out. “It’ll be time for your heat soon.”

Ako pumped a fist in the air. “Show me how much you’ve grown, okay? I’ll be cheering for you.” She cheered.

Ikuya nodded. “I’m going now.” He turned and shoved his headphones on, heading for the lockers. Through the sound of his music, he could hear Ako yelling “I’ll be waiting for you!”.

* * *

_ \- Iwatobi, Airport - _

* * *

 

Ikuya felt numb, like life was passing him by and he was drifting through air while watching it pass. Past the pain, he can see the airport and Natsuya calling for him.

“ya- Ikuya? Come on, we’re boarding.” Natsuya called out before turning to Nao and patting him on the shoulder. “We’ll write each other, right?” He grinned.

Nao smiled solemnly at him. Ikuya recognizes the veil of happiness for what it is, a cover up for a similar kind of pain.  _ Nao’s got some intense feelings for Ainiki _ , he thought. And judging by the way Natsuya gave in and pulled the other boy into a hug, those feelings were returned. How unfortunate.

“Let’s go.” Natsuya said again and this time Ikuya got up from the uncomfortable airport seat to follow him.

Nao caught a flash of something in the crowd and turned, his smile widening into something more pleasantly surprised as he tapped Natsuya on the shoulder.

Natsuya turned to face Ikuya and a started smirking.

Ikuya raised a brow at the both of them. “What are you two smiling about?” He asked.

“Ikuya!”

The younger Kirishima’s eyes widened and he turned around just in time to catch Ako as she lunged for him. “Hey! Are you stupid? You could have knocked me over-” He complained.

“Thank God.” Ako held onto him tightly, soft sobs wracking her slim form. “I made it… in time.” She hiccuped. “I didn’t know what I’d do if I didn’t.” She pulled away to look at him, tears pooling in her eyes. “If I hadn’t texted Nao-Senpai, I wouldn’t have known.” She cried.

Natsuya’s eyes widened. “How did you know he didn’t tell Nanase?” He asked.

“It doesn't take a scholar to know.” Nao mused. “Ikuya’s been hurt by Haruka, so why would he tell his sister? Even if they’re close, the sting of betrayal affects everyone.”

“I know… you don’t know why Haru quit. Believe me, I am furious at him myself. But, there is a reason. He didn’t tell you that reason and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry I can’t tell you because it’s not my secret to tell. And I’m sorry that… that he left without saying anything either, but Ikuya.” Ako continued, taking a deep breath. “Ikuya, that doesn’t mean we stopped caring about you.”

It felt like all the lights were turned on in a pitch black room. As he watched Ako pour her heart out, he’d realised that what Haru and Asahi had inadvertently done to him was the same thing he did to Ako.

Ikuya felt time start to move again as tears fell down his cheeks. “I-” He pulled her into his arms again. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Ako breathed out, crying in earnest.

Ikuya wracked his brain for something else to say and caught sight of Natsuya and Nao, staring at each other forlornly. “W-We’ll write each other, right?” He asked, feeling stupid immediately after.

Ako giggled. “Of course, we will. Gotta use my new English skills sometime.”

* * *

_ \- Tokyo, Kanto Intercollegiate Newcomer Swimming Tournament - _

* * *

 

Ako watched, holding onto the railings tightly as Haru and Asahi’s race began. Both Haru and Asahi walked to the starting block below.

“Nii-chan! Ganba!!” She cheered, smiling when Haru looked up.

“A-Ako?” He gaped at her.

Asahi looked up too, pointing at her. “Ako as in N-Nanase Ako??” He asked.

“Yes, that’s me. You really grew, Asahi!” She laughed. From the other side of the arena, she saw Makoto pointing at Ako and Ayu explaining the situation to both him and Kisumi. Below, she could see Haru’s confusion written all over his face. “I’ll tell you later, for now show them what we Nanase’s can do!” She cheered.

Haru nodded in understanding before taking his marks.

Haru and Asahi both hit the water ahead of everyone else but Haru’s dive brings him close to the surface of the water quickly so he starts to paddle first. Haru is ahead of him by an arm’s length and was gaining speed. To compensate, Asahi tries to get to the surface first after the turn and starts paddling first, but his dive was too deep again and Haru’s still got a lead over him. Somehow, Asahi pushes himself and lessens Haru’s lead by a half.

“What’s all that?” Ako looked up at Hiyori as he began to mutter to himself. “They’re just inferior copies of Ikuya.” He said, staring at Haru as he took first place.

Ako’s cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she reached up and smacked the back of his head, grinning when he made a noise of surprise.”First of all, I don’t know if Ikuya told you but when we were kids he tried to copy Haru’s freestyle.” She said, holding up her index finger against his chest.

“No.” Hiyori stared down at her, still patting the back of his head searching for a bruise.

“Yes.” Ako answered. When it looked like he was going to retort, she raised her hand for another smack and Hiyori quickly leaned away from her. “Don’t get cocky.” She huffed. “Ikuya is amazing. But thinking that way alienates you from others. What if they suddenly get better, huh? What then?” She scolded. “What if someone suddenly beats Ikuya-”

“Not possible-”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Ako half shouted, firmly. “Underestimating the enemy is always the first step to failure.”

Hiyori turned to look at her, finally taking in her presence. The girl was shorter than he’d imagined. From the way Ikuya talked about her, he’d imagined someone with more impact but it turns out the impact was more from the palpable aura of  _ something _ around her. Something that looked a lot like competence.

Could Nanase Haruka be the same?

“Ah, he won!” Ako smiled, watching as Haru and Asahi left to head to the locker rooms. “I’ll be back, Hiyorin~” She waved before sprinting down the stairs to the hall connecting to the pool area.

“You seriously haven’t changed at all!” She heard Asahi shout and she turned the corner only to end up staring at Ikuya’s back.

There was a brief silence before Ako heard it. Haru’s voice.

“Ikuya?”


End file.
